Business With A Wolfe
by Posidon29
Summary: Remnant is a fantastic world with heroes, villains, and people capable of incredible things.Wolfe Grayson is not one of those people. Orphaned and living with his Aunt, watch as this young man tries to claw his way to upper society through his small shop. This will take awhile, won't it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Now there's something I need to say first off, if you want a story of an awesome OC who beats up grim and sweeps one of the main characters off of their feet, look somewhere else. This is business, and comedy. So sit back and get ready to laugh your pants off. There will be other characters soon. **

Wolfe hated a lot of things. Firstly, he hated his name. Who names their child Wolfein? Secondly, he hated his parents. Stupid, no good idiots who ran right after he came out. He hated a lot of things, but his store was not one of them. Yes, Wolfein Grayson was the owner and proprietor of a small shop in the middle of Vale. And by middle I mean a block away from the docks. But still, it was his.

Wolfe stared at the items his shop sold (which was almost anything) from behind the cash register before looking into a mirror. A five foot four, grey haired young man in a green suit with grey eyes and a bored expression looked back. This was why he hated Wednesdays; no one ever came in on Wednesdays. But he had to look professional if he ever wanted to be a real business man like the Schnee or the Carrow.

Just then he heard the bell at the front of his shop ring and he looked up franticly to see if it was a customer. Unfortunately it was just his Aunt, Martha. "Hey, what's with the long face? You know, I saw that one girl, Ruby I think, heading this way." Wolfe looked up, confused. Why would Ruby be headed here on a Wednesday? She should be getting ready to go to signal. After his Aunt Martha went into the back he again heard the distinct sound of the bell and in walked Ruby Rose.

"Hi Wolfe. How are you?" instead of answering verbal he help up a white sigh that appeared out of nowhere that read 'Hi Ruby, where were you? I heard a rumor that you were at From Dust Till Dawn the other day. I would hate to lose my only regular customer.' "Don't worry," she stated. "I was only looking at weapons magazines so don't worry. Actually, it was a good thing I was there. I'm going to Beacon!"

To say Wolfe was surprised was an understatement. Having heard of the event on the news he was glad Ruby was safe, he would hate to lose a customer after all. Yes, that was the reason. Not the fact that whenever she came over she would talk to him and treat him like a real person. Definitely not that. In the middle of Ruby's explanation, which included a lot of loud noises and karate motions he help up yet another sign that read 'If you're going to Beacon then you're going to be meeting a lot of people, Yes?'

Ruby shuffled her feet like this though wasn't one she enjoyed but eventually nodded. He then smiled and flipped his sign over. 'Perfect. Be sure to tell everyone 'I get my supplies at The Lone Wolfe.' It's good for business.' She laughed at his business mind set and nodded, knowing that everyone would just being dying to know where she got everything from, including those, but what Yang doesn't know won't hurt her. Since she was here she bought some dust and went on her way. Just after she was gone he got a text from her sister, Yang. "Hey Wolfe, I've been meaning to get some more dust rounds. I went through a lot awhile back and I need some extra, what with me going to Beacon soon. See you tomorrow. Yang"

In a rare moment of nostalgia, Wolfe went outside and looked at the small, wooden sign hanging above the door. The whole sign was painted green and in grey letters the name of his shop, The Lone Wolfe, was above a grey wolf's head. It was the only thing he had left from his family, other than his Aunt of course, that he actually cared about. Most people in Vale, no Remnant, had symbols. This was his.

He smiled as he looked down at Yang's text. He really needed to ask her how she got his contact information one day. But right now he was glad for a customer. And the prospect of new Beacon students coming to his shop filled him with an excitement he hadn't felt since first meeting Ruby. Maybe Wednesdays aren't that bad after all.

**I know it's a little short, but what did you expect. Also, I made this story hoping for some cameos from another story. If this sound like a cool idea and you want to send someone my way just PM me with the story, their name, and something that they would need to buy. And it could be anything. Till next time. **

**Arrivederci **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story made it into 2015. Cool. And now, the long awaited entrance of little miss sun dragon herself. **

**That's Yang for those of you who don't know. **

**I don't own RWBY I only own my OC. **

Wolfe waved to a parting customer. He loved his shop and loved people buying things even more. He had just finished re-organizing everything to. It had taken him all week but he was finally done. He took a second to view his beautifully organized shelves places so they couldn't be knocked over. His crowning achievement. He enjoyed when his store was quiet like this; right after a customer had-"HEEEELLLLOOOOOO Wolfe! I'm back!" With a tremendous SLAM a blonde teen opened the door and walked in as if she owned the place. Wolfe sighed, suddenly getting a headache.

"So, what's up?" Yang said trying to spark a conversation. Wolfe just pulls up a sign, turns… toward me, and it says 'I will kill you in your sleep'. This just in, narrators are immortal. His shoulders slump down at that comment before turning back to Yang who didn't see that entire thing. Wolfe lifts a sign that reads 'I'm ok. How's your sister doing?' Yang smiled before saying

"She's doing well. Hey, how much for this outfit?" she asks, moving up to the counter. It is black, cream, and has a purple fuzzy thing on the left side of the hip. Wolfe smiles before showing her the price tag. "What! 250 lien! You're crazy! But not as crazy as me! I'll buy it!" she screamed.

Wolfe smiled, knowing full well she would fork over the cash. They went and handed over the money before Yang realized, "OH No! I promised Ruby I'd buy some ammo so I don't run out on initiation. Do you have any Dust?" Wolfe smiled for the third time that day and pointed toward the wall before going into the back.

No sooner had he left when he was drawn back by a huge crash at the front of his store. When he came back up he was shocked and appalled. All the shelves were knocked over and everything else broken. His jaw was on the floor before looking at Yang, was completely unscathed. "Look, I can explain, I tried to get up to one of the shelves when I knocked it over, then they all dominoes into each other." Wolfe was puzzled by this; having taken measures against this kind of thing.

After some incessant babbling from Yang on how she couldn't pay for the damages and how there may be 'another' way she could pay him, he lifted a sign with only a downward arrow on it. She followed it with her eyes before finally coming to a broom and pan. She huffed before picking it and starting to clean up the mess. With that, Wolfe went to his office upstairs to count how much he needed to replace everything and wondering how the shelves managed to change position; never once thinking that the narrator did it himself.

**In case you didn't notice, this will break the fourth wall a lot. I've also decided that this'll be short stories so I don't feel bad about the short chapters. Hopefully with chapter ill have enough to participate in a poll. So go and vote on who will come next. **

**Arrivederci **


	3. Dear Monty Oum

Rest in peace Monty Oum

I here by dedicate this and all other stories to you, the original creator of RWBY and inspiration to us all. I do this to continue the memory of your incredible work and support the awesome community that you created

Arrivederci


End file.
